


the train of lies

by treasuregyu



Series: I Wrote This For You: Just The Words [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, featuring a little bit of sassy chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: "I say that i won't touch you.But my fingers are liars.I tell you how i won't hold you.But my arms are going to hell.I promise I won't kiss you.But my lips break it.I let you know that I won't love you.But my heart has no conscience.And no part of me will apologise."- The Train Of Lies





	the train of lies

Soonyoung was annoying; Wonwoo felt it—he felt it intensely—and yet that wasn’t what was conveyed, it seemed. Junhui and Jihoon teased him about constantly, that was ignorable. However, when other members began to take jabs at his expense here and there, he figured it might have become a problem. A problem that he wasn’t even sure where the problem was.

 

“Hey, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung nudged at Wonwoo incessantly, and Wonwoo assumed he glared at the other, but Soonyoung’s expression didn’t falter; when Wonwoo glanced at Chan who was sitting across from them, the youngest only grinned and shook his head, going back to doing his own thing.

 

“What?” Wonwoo finally replied, looking back towards Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung smiled, his eyes disappearing, and he turned his head to the side slightly before bringing his hands up to his cheeks. Wonwoo sighed. “Aren’t I too cute today?” Soonyoung asked in his sweetest voice.

 

“Not at all,” Wonwoo said, and Soonyoung’s hands fell, Wonwoo saw that, but there was still a hand on his face.

 

“You’re such a liar…” Soonyoung grinned even more, nuzzling into Wonwoo’s hand. Wonwoo took in a breath, and he told himself to pull his hand away, but it never happened. Wonwoo glanced back at Chan, and the youngest shook his head again.

 

“I meant it, you’re not,” Wonwoo’s mouth twitched at the corner. He fought it, or at least he thought he did.

 

“You’re smiling! You’ve been smiling this whole time! You’re lying, you know I’m cute,” Soonyoung pushed at Wonwoo’s shoulder gently and Soonyoung moved even closer to him. Wonwoo gulped, telling himself to move away, that he didn’t think Soonyoung was cute, and that he  _ certainly _ didn’t like what was happening at the moment.

 

“You’re not— _ I’m _ not—” Wonwoo stuttered, and that made him look even worse. He was smiling— _ apparently _ —and his hand was still on Soonyoung’s cheek, caressing it even (when did he start doing that?), and now he was stuttering. Stuttering.

 

“Eyyy, I know you love me,” Soonyoung leaned into Wonwoo this time, and Wonwoo took Soonyoung into his arms instinctively.

 

“I don’t—” Wonwoo started.

 

“Oh my  _ God _ , kill me already” Chan groaned, getting up from his seat and leaving the room. Wonwoo watched Chan leave, catching him muttering under his breath about how “in love” the two of them were and how it was “always so disgusting”.

 

“Don’t listen to Chan, he’s just jealous,” Soonyoung now nuzzled into Wonwoo’s neck. This was starting to be too much.

 

“I don’t know what he’s jealous of, we aren’t…” Wonwoo looked down at Soonyoung and his words got lost somewhere between his heart swelling and him leaning down to kiss Soonyoung before he could stop himself.

 

Not like he would have, anyways.

 

Wonwoo  _ was _ a liar, and as he pulled away to look Soonyoung in his slightly dazed eyes, he had to admit that he had no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
